


Two Doors

by Lets_Summon_Sebastian



Series: Two Doors [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Summon_Sebastian/pseuds/Lets_Summon_Sebastian
Summary: There are two doors for escape. Door one: Call Someone Door Two: If he found out, well, death was better than all of this."Molly?" The voice answered."Sh-Sherlock."





	1. Prelude

When she had first met him, Tom had seemed wonderful. He was kind, funny, and his smile was bright. He almost made her forget about Sherlock, almost. But slowly Tom began to take over her life, starting with the little things. Like the time she woke up in the morning. Or the time she went to bed at night. 

“I’m just looking out for your health, Molls.” He had said, and little did Molly know just how big of a lie that was.

Next it was Tom forbidding her from going out for a drink with her friends like Mina and John. Especially John. But the straw that broke the camel’s back was the necklace. 

“That’s a pretty necklace.” Tom had commented. 

“Oh, thank you.” Molly replies bashfully, looking down at the simple pendant with resembled the likeness of a sparrow. “It was a birthday present.” 

“Who from?” Tom asks. 

“Oh… Sherlock.” Molly lied easily. It had indeed been a gift from Sherlock, but not for her birthday as she had said. He had given it to her as a thank you gift for helping him fake his death. If Molly had been looking at Tom she would have noticed the way his eyes darkened. 

“Take it off.” 

“Excuse me?” Molly said. 

“The necklace. Take it off.” Tom commanded. 

“What? Why?” Molly said, covering the bird with her hand. 

“I will not have you wearing gifts from another man.” He stated.

“Sherlock’s just a friend.” Molly defended. 

“Bullshit! I’ve seen the way you look at him. TAKE IT OFF” He shouted before lunging at her. 

Tom grabbed her by her hair and pulled, hard. Using his free hand he ripped the necklace off her throwing the offending jewelry out the window. Molly was now helplessly sobbing.

“Please… Tom you’re hurting me…”she whimpered. 

“Good.” He said through his teeth. “You’re mine. You belong to me. Come on.” He ground out before dragging her back to her bedroom and slamming the door.


	2. Two Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Molly?" the voice answered.
> 
> "Sh-Sherlock."

Molly looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a button up under a colourful jumper. She pulled down the sleeves over the bruises on her wrists. Tom was careful when he hit her, knowing Sherlock Holmes could stroll into the morgue at any time and see, not that she had seen much of him in the past months. Nor much of anybody.   
Tom was out at work today, and Sherlock had called asking her assistance on a case. Apparently John was still angry at him for the suicide shenanigan he pulled. 

 

“If you ever tell anyone, I’ll kill you.” Tom’s words rang through her head, and her breath caught. She wouldn’t tell Sherlock, no of course not. He would deduce it. He would help her. And besides, if she was lucky she could be back at the flat before Tom was home from work. 

She nervously twisted the engagement ring on her finger. Tom had stuck it there demanding the get married, Molly had no choice but to agree. 

Before she could change her mind she was out the door and had hailed a cab to take her to 221 b Baker St. Molly caught herself putting her hand over her bruised diaphragm as she took deep calming breaths. Her heart was racing out of control. She was genuinely scared. 

‘It’s okay. You’ll be fine. Sherlock will deduce it and save you. You’ll be alright.’ The though made her almost dare to smile. Her life these days was like walking on egg shells, egg shells bound to crack under her weight. 

Getting out of the cab she turned and paid the driver before straightening her sweater and going into Baker St. As she entered the flat Sherlock turned around. “Oh, Molly, you’re here. Come on, let’s go. The Scotland Yard think they’ve found Jack the Ripper! Oooh. This is exciting. Molly?”

“Oh.” Molly turned to see Sherlock was already on the landing putting his gloves on. He was looking at her quizzically. He took a step towards her.   
‘You have to tell him Molly. He can help.’ “If you ever tell anyone I’ll kill you.”

“Coming.” She said, stepping out to join him. Once they were outside Sherlock hailed them a cab and the two got in. They rode in comfortable silence to the crime scene.   
Greg met them outside. ‘Greg’s a detective and a cop. He can help.’ “Tell anyone and I’ll kill you.” 

The thought was quickly shot down by Tom’s threatening voice in her head. Molly swallowed before following the men down to the basement of the old flat to see what had been discovered. Shortly after they had arrived Sherlock walked out deducing all he had on the skeleton and deciding it was a fake. Molly followed him out and to the house of a client. The poor man was clearly obsessed with trains of all sorts. 

Once they were down stair Sherlock stopped her, grabbing her elbow gently. “Congratulations.” 

“Wha-oh.” Molly said looking down to the engagement ring. She once again found herself swallowing roughly. “Thanks.” She said quietly. 

“I hope your happy, Molly Hooper.” So he hadn’t deduced anything at all. 

After they had parted ways Sherlock kept thinking he had missed something, but what?

 

Molly silently opened the flat praying Tom wasn’t home. However her heart stopped the moment she heard the cup get set down on the kitchen table. 

“It’s 7:30. Where the hell have you been!” He shouted, storming towards her. 

‘”I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Molly coward as he tapped her between the wall and himself. 

“Where were you!” He shouted grabbing her hair. 

“I was helping a friend!” Molly said as he pulled harder. 

“It was him! Wasn’t it!!!” Tom shouted as he pushed her to the ground and began to pound his fists over her shaking body. 

When Molly awoke the next morning she was still on the floor of the entry. Her body was sore, and she noticed the goose-egg on her forehead and sting of her split lip.   
“I want you to call in and quit your job.” A firm voice said above her. 

“What?” Molly said weakly. 

Thrusting her phone in her face, Tom calmly explained how his job could support the both of them. “Besides,” He continued, “The house it looking horrid. And if we’re going to be married, you need to learn your place as a stay at home wife. Now. Call. Your. Boss.And. Resign.” 

With shaking hands Molly took the phone and called Mike. Without warning Molly found Toms hand wrapped around her neck, pressing on her wind pipe, daring her to say something that he would not like. 

“Hello? Mike? Yes, this is Molly. Oh, oh, yes, yes, I-I’m f-“Tom’s hand pressed harder on her wind pipe. “Fine.” She finished. 

“Yeah, it’s just, well you see, I’m, I’m getting married, and I figured, well, umm. Uh, I’d, I’d like to resign my place as pathologist.”   
After the phone call, Molly looked up to Tom, whom was looming over her victoriously. 

“Good.” He said before pulling her up by her hair and roughly kissing her. She gasped as Tom’s tongue invaded her mouth, claiming her as his.   
“Please, Tom… I don’t… no.” Molly said as she pulled away. 

She shrieked as she was suddenly thrown to the floor and kicked in the ribs. She was sure it would bruise tomorrow. She was ruthlessly grabbed by the hair once more and dragged back to her room. 

3 months later:  
Molly stood in front of her bathroom mirror wandering how she managed to get to this point. She used a wet rag to wash dried blood from under her lip and nose, where Tom had punched her in his anger. Her eye was black and her throat was covered in bruises. She hadn’t see the light of day in weeks, her lungs hurt, she had a broken rib that had heeled wrong, and her ankles hurt where Tom had sprained them to falter her from escaping. 

She leaned forward on the counter and came to a realization. There were two doors out of this. Door number one: She could call someone to come help her. Door two: and if Tom found out, well, death was better than any on this. So it came down to one choice. Call someone. 

Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked into the kitchen and stood behind the island looking at the phone. Tom would be home in an hour and a half. She had barely enough time. 

Before she could stop herself she picked up the phone and dialed. 

“Molly?” The voice answered. 

“Sh- Sherlock.”


End file.
